Structure from motion is a photogrammetric range imaging technique for digitally replicating three-dimensional (3D) structures from two-dimensional (2D) image sequences. Various structure from motion techniques utilize a correspondence between images captured from different vantage points of an object to construct a 3D digital replica from the 2D images. To find correspondence between images, features such as corner points (edges with gradients in multiple directions) are tracked from one image to the next.